Saludos y despedidas
by JaeryDeCarstairs
Summary: Allí tendida en esa vieja cama, se sentía miserable. No había llorado la muerte de sus padres, incluso cuando estuvo sola las noches anteriores; pero eso no significaba que la pérdida no le afectaba en absoluto.


**¡Hola! Después de una temporada enferma, al fin puedo subir esta mini historia sobre dos de los personajes de Condenada; el capítulo uno está en sus revisiones finales así que tal vez sea subido esta semana.**

**Publico la historia primero ya que después de seguro lo olvidaré xD**

* * *

**SALUDO Y DESPEDIDA**

El humo ascendía lentamente, la hoguera en la que sus padres habían sido cremados ya se había apagado y las cenizas iban camino a la ciudad silenciosa; pero simplemente no podía alejarse de allí.

Había algo en la imagen que la hacía hermosamente horrible; algo magnético en la forma despreocupada en que el humo se elevaba al cielo, como si el ser más liviano que el aire no importara en lo absoluto. Supuso que los deprimentes pensamientos se debían a que no quería llorar.

—Deberías estar empacando tus cosas. Mañana temprano alguien irá por ti.

La voz del cónsul la sacó de sus pensamientos, se limitó a asentir y murmurar una disculpa. Dejó de ver el fuego y caminó, tan lento como podía, hacia la mansión Ravenscar a las afueras de Alicante; no era un camino muy largo, pero al menos le daría tiempo para pensar.

Llegó al anochecer. El sendero estaba iluminado por algunas lámparas que colgaban perfectamente alineadas a una distancia corta, el pórtico tenía detalles dorados, era hermoso, igual que el resto de la casa, pero en la noche perdía su encanto y parecía más un lugar abandonado que otra cosa.

Suspiró pesadamente. Ella sólo estaría allí una noche más, luego sería enviada a la academia, junto con los nuevos nefillims y otros de familias legendarias. Al menos no sería la única desafortunada en todo esto.

Abrió la puerta y en seguida las luces se hicieron más brillantes. Dejó su abrigo en alguna parte del salón principal y pasó por la cocina del fondo en busca de comida; estaba cansada, así que sólo tomó un vaso con agua y una galleta.

Cuando estuvo en la habitación principal —que no podía considerar como suya— se dejó caer en el edredón y cerró los ojos. Imágenes de sus padres y ella pasaron detrás de sus parpados.

Allí tendida en esa vieja cama, se sentía miserable. No había llorado la muerte de sus padres, incluso cuando estuvo sola las noches anteriores; pero eso no significaba que la pérdida no le afectaba en absoluto.

No durmió nada esa noche, al siguiente día, abrió los ojos y se levantó pesadamente. Nada había cambiado mucho en su reflejo cuando terminó de vestirse y arreglar un poco su cabello.

Después del desayuno, un nefillim que reconoció como Matías Longthorm se presentó a su puerta y le anunció que debía seguirlo a la academia.

No era como si no supiese dónde quedaba.

El viaje no fue demasiado largo, la academia se hallaba a las afueras de Alicante también, era un edificio grande, casi el doble de un instituto; los recibieron dos puertas abiertas de par en par.

Dentro tenía un aspecto nuevo, las paredes lisas y los adornos recientes. Al final se extendía una amplia escalera.

—Voy a llevarla a su habitación, después puede explorar, procure no perderse.

Matías tenía expresión amable, la guió por los pasillos enseñándole algunas habitaciones de camino. De repente, se detuvo en una habitación del ala este y la abrió.

—Es aquí.

—Gracias por traerme —Janne forzó su rostro en una sonrisa amigable.

—No es nada, nos veremos después señorita Ravenscar.

Quizá era uno de los entrenadores. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y observó a su alrededor: había una cama doble, un ventanal y una mesa de noche; el lugar no era muy grande, no es que ella necesitara mucho espacio. El baño estaba en la esquina opuesta de la habitación, y justo al lado un armario y un tocador.

Ordenó lo más que pudo y, cuando ya no tenía nada que hacer, se decidió por salir.

El pasillo no estaba muy lleno, y nadie llamaba su atención lo suficiente como para hablarle. Caminó buscando una sala de armas, cuando desistió ya eran las cuatro y estaba empezando a hacer hambre.

* * *

En el comedor un chico de su edad se le había acercado, tenía cerca de doce años y al parecer entrenaría con él al día siguiente. Ahora que estaba en su habitación de nuevo, la idea de volverlo a ver sin recordar su nombre le pareció poco atractiva. De todas formas, era el tipo de personas que le desagradaban: parecía iluminar todo con su sonrisa y estar feliz todo el tiempo. Del tipo que le diría "Oh, mira, es un día precioso para ordenar comida china" mientras se desangra en la acera. Igual que lo había sido su madre.

Esa noche durmió mejor que las anteriores, al menos estar en un lugar desconocido era mejor que estar en uno que le traía recuerdos.

* * *

Las salas de armas eran gigantes. Había una dos, en una aprendían los más pequeños y en otra los que ya habían recibido sus marcas. No es que hubieses muchos huéspedes en la academia, como mucho eran setenta, y la gran mayoría eran niños pequeños, así que había mucho espacio para entrenar.

Visualizó al chico del comedor al otro lado de la gran habitación, no le prestó mucha atención y se dirigió hacia las espadas. Tenía una idea vaga de cómo utilizar una, se suponía que pronto comenzaría esa parte del entrenamiento, así que prestó mucha atención al instructor que estaba frente a otros cazadores de sombras de su edad.

No notó cuando el chico del día anterior se acercó a ella hasta que la saludó efusivamente. Janne se limitó a devolver el saludo e intentar volver su atención al instructor, que ahora mostraba la forma correcta de atacar y detener un ataque.

—Ahora, formen parejas hasta que el movimiento salga perfecto.

El chico a su lado pareció emocionado.

—Venga Janne, ¡en guardia!

Janne frunció el ceño hacia él mientras balanceaba la espada en su mano.

—Suenas como esas películas mundanas.

Al chico le brillaron los ojos.

—¡Al fin alguien que las conoce! Vamos, ataca primero, Janne.

Rodó los ojos con una sonrisa e imitó el movimiento del instructor.

Estaba haciéndolo mal y lo sabía, el instructor se había encargado de repetírselo muchas veces. Estaba impresionada, sin embargo, de Jason —había descubierto que así se llamaba el chico—; había conseguido un movimiento casi impecable en la defensa y en el ataque. Janne se sentía particularmente irascible respecto a eso.

Cuando por fin se hizo hora de descansar un poco, Jason le estaba sonriendo de esa manera horrorosamente irritante.

—No lo haces tan mal, Janne.

—Si te estás compadeciendo voy a golpearte.

—Si fueses un poco menos agresiva te verías más bonita.

Jason rió y se formaron arrugas alrededor de sus ojos. Janne se sintió aún más malhumorada. Ese pelirrojo le estaba haciendo enojar con su positivismo.

—Vamos, hay que comer algo antes de continuar.

—Como digas, pelirrojo.

—Creo que es muy pronto para motes cariñosos, rubia.

En ese momento en serio deseo golpearlo con un mazo.


End file.
